When You Find Me
by shadow243ali
Summary: He is the only man River song will ever run to...   50 prompts. One sentence each. All River/Eleven.


**AN: Written for 1sentence over on LJ. Theme set Gamma. **

**Warning: Beware of excessive use of commas, semi-colons, and run-on sentences. **

* * *

**#01 – Ring**

It glints in the moonlight as they rest, catching back their stolen breath, and River knows he's seen the glint of gold resting on her finger, yet he doesn't comment on what will soon be his future.

**#02 – Hero**

River has never liked the heroes in fairytales; they always end up to be him, a white knight, a source of good in a dark world, but no one thinks to mention those who are left behind after he's done saving himself for a passing sliver of time.

**#03 - Memory**

The first time she ever saw the Doctor was when she was twenty years old, she just looked out her window and there he was, a man stepping out of a blue box, looking rather confused with smoke billowing around him like a cloak; she thought him mad, but even then the appeal to understand him was undeniable.

**#04 – Box**

That man is one thing, a mystery that River likes to unwrap, slowly and with much teasing, but his box, his TARDIS, is the only place in the world that she delves into slowly because _this _is the closest she'll ever get to a home and sometimes she thinks she loves it more than him.

**#05 – Run**

He is the only man River Song will ever run to because even though her future and his past are entwined, she knows someone needs to keep that man on track; he's hopeless with time.

**#06 - Hurricane**

They come together in a clash of fury; it's all rather silly really, because she's been screaming at him and he's been shouting at her and they're both too stubborn to reach an agreement so when she yanks him by his bowtie and kisses him, (it's the only way it shuts him up, honestly) she doesn't expect it to feel like a hurricane.

**#07 - Wings**

An explosion rocks the ship, and a column breaks and swoops down colliding him in the head and knocking him securely out cold; so when he wakes to the chorus of _Doctor_ and _Sweetie_, he doesn't expect to open his eyes to see, bound in golden curls and pursing deep red lips, an angel.

**#08 – Cold**

If someone were to look in on her now, staring down at the Dalek they would see nothing but ice in her eyes; she doesn't give mercy like the Doctor does, she finds it gets in the way of her revenge.

**#09 – Red**

He can't help but notice how good River looks in red; red lipstick, red dress, red heels – red is a very distracting colour, he decides, before he accidently drops a hammer on his toe.

**#10 – Drink**

River sips her wine patiently as she waits for him to ask her to dance, she knows he can't resist, and she likes to indulge herself in making the Doctor wait; heaven knows she's done enough waiting for him in her lifetime.

**#11 - Midnight**

The clock strikes midnight and River returns, slipping into her prison cage, and slipping off her heels; they aren't glass slippers, her dress doesn't turn to rags and she doesn't have a prince, just waiting to come and whisk her away; she does have a Doctor and he's not even that, but the whisking away will come much _much_ later.

**#12 – Temptation**

The book feels solid beneath the palm of his hand; this is his future and his past and everything he needs to know about River Song, that amazing woman, and all he would have to do is open it, it would be oh so easy...

**#13 - View**

_Look at this view,_ the Doctor says, spreading his arms wide and she smiles at him, bemused, that he's noticed the picture but not the implication of what taking a woman to Paris means, but he'll learn soon enough, River thinks, sparing a glance at the king size bed, covered in rose petals.

**#14 – Music**

The keys let out a clattering of mismatched and jumbled tones, masking the sound of the groan she pushes into his collarbone as he presses her hard against the keys of the piano.

**#15 - Silk**

River smirks, as she tightens the silk scarf connecting the Doctor to the headboard of the bed, _Makes a change from the handcuffs, doesn't it, Sweetie? _

**#16 – Cover**

They're running, the pellets of iced sun pouring down on their heads like the shower of a blue volcano, and when it seems to explode above their heads, they duck and run for cover, as they always do.

**#17 – Promise (companion to Talk)**

_I'll come back for you, Doctor,_ she promises as his body shakes from the poison that runs through his veins; he doesn't see her for three days, and she doesn't leave his side for two.

**#18 - Dream**

He wakes up sometimes, alone on the TARDIS, with her name on his lips and the image of a human life with her in his mind; not the conventional picket white fence and carpets and doors and mortgages, but _her_ kind of life, a human one with adventure and _vavavoom_ (Ok, never saying that again... really...) and he wants it, craves it, because it would be _his_ kind of life and they could be together... if only he were human, he thinks sadly, if only...

**#19 - Candle**

_River,_ he beams, bounding up to her excitedly but he stops, surprised and a little bit hurt, when she turns, the light going out in his eyes, and looks at him like a stranger.

**#20 – Talent**

_I never knew you could do that,_ The Doctor says, rubbing at his wrists and staring dumbfounded at the handcuffs that are now dangling from the tips of her feet, and River smirks and replies, _Oh I can do much more than that, Doctor; you'll find that out when you're older._

**#21 – Silence**

Their foreheads lean against each other, a tear slowly edges its way down his face and she brushes it away with a thumb, an intimate gesture – too intimate, she thinks, because he is still _so_ young - and when he looks at her, he doesn't yet understand _why_.

**#22 - Journey**

_You could come with me, River, _the Doctor says, so hopeful and lonely all at once, and it almost breaks her heart to reply, _You know that's not how our journey is meant to go, Sweetie, _if she didn't already know what his future has in store.

**#23 – Fire**

He's running mad, hands flailing everywhere, words spilling from his lips like water from a tipped glass, and she brushes her hands over his head, his face, his lips and feels the madness pouring off of him, the flames dancing in his eyes; it feels like a challenge - _Join me, River, dance in the flames, dance if you dare... _

**#24 - Strength**

River doesn't know where he got the strength to make it to her doorstep - she can see the TARDIS half buried in the distance, deep into the smoking abyss it has created - but as soon as the Doctor sets eyes on her, he collapses - a dead weight in her arms.

**#25 - Mask**

No one is ever truly honest, they are not an exception, in fact they are as steeped in hiding behind a mask more than anyone, but during their moments alone, when there is only time stretching on their fingertips, they allow the painted mask to slip, and oh how lovely a sight it is...

**#26 – Ice**

The Doctor glares at River graceful form as it skates seamlessly by and he's still standing, struggling to catch up to her, as always.

**#27 – Fall **

Try as he might, the Doctor doesn't intend to fall in love with River, is determined not to in fact; regardless, he falls.

**#28 – Forgotten**

As she looks up, the Pandorica flying into the heart of the TARDIS, River can't help but think, _I'm going to forget that man;_ inside she weeps as the wave hits her and the writing, her history, is rewritten.

**#29 - Dance**

River purses her lips, and rolls her eyes at him as he does _that_ ridiculous dance again, and when she feels she had enough, she grabs him by the hand and pulls him in close and watches, amused, as he promptly shuts up when she places his hands on her hips.

**#30 - Body**

In his more distracted moments, River likes to stare at him and she has to admit she does like this body, despite the baby face, but every so often she misses the next him; it's his future self that _really _gets to know her after all.

**#31 – Sacred**

Before she met him, River never found marriage sacred; never found much of anything sacred but this is important, she realises, this matters and these moments she spends whether he knows her well or not, these are the most sacred memories she'll ever have.

**#32 - Farewells**

_This isn't the end for you, _she tells him, her voice determined to stay strong as says goodbye to a stranger she loves _oh so much_ because she does love that man, always has, and for the few moments she has left, always will.

**#33 – World**

River faces the sky of Asgard and breathes in the tangy air of this foreign world, waiting for the Doctor to land here by accident, so they can enjoy the picnic he'll _offer_ to prepare.

**#34 – Formal**

He turns up on her doorstep, dressed in a black tailored suit and, with a grin on his face, asks, _River Song, care to dance?_

**#35 - Fever**

The Doctor starts speaking in Gallifrayean when he fever hits high enough, words that roll over his tongue so fast she has barely time to understand them, but she answers back with a soothing lullaby that calms him for now.

**#36 – Laugh**

They crash the TARDIS into an excavation site in Foli, and River just looks up at him and laughs and laughs while he stands there confused until she finally admits, _I spent three months excavating here and it __**still **__turned out to be you._

**#37 – Lies**

River seems like a vision steeped in well intentioned lies and he peels away the layers slowly but no matter how much he reveals he still barely knows an echo of her, still waiting for all her lies to fall away.

**#38 – Forever**

She doesn't make him promises of forever, not like so many before have done; she only offers now and again but it's more than enough for him because at least it's true.

**#39 - Overwhelmed**

Tears stream down her face and she kisses away the syllables, those strange mad wonderful syllables, and feels the power of their meaning overwhelm her.

**#40 - Whisper**

They've been trapped in a small cramped room for five hours when the Doctor turns his head towards her and whispers, _River, don't be mad but I've just remembered where I put the key, _as he presses it into her palm with the hope that the glare on her face will just disappear.

**#41 – Wait**

You scratch lines into the wall of your prison cell, neat and straight, but nobody asks, nobody cares, nobody knows you're just numbering days.

**#42 – Talk (companion to Promise)**

He's shivering in his sleep, the poison raking havoc on his system, but she lies down beside him and just tells him the most important story she has, knowing that he'll never remember hearing a word of it.

**#43 - Search**

It feels like she's been searching forever for that man, so when she gives up searching for him, she etches _Hello Sweetie_ in Gallifrayean on a mountain face and waits for him to begin his search for her, knowing he'll be late, as usual.

**#44 – Hope**

The only hope she has as she walks away from the dead Dalek is that the Doctor would never just zap away and die.

**#45 – Eclipse**

They sit on the edge of a Tasinum Moon and feel the power of a Forea Eclipse prickle their skin like the unyielding pattering of hailstones as the darkness drenches them.

**#46 – Gravity**

River smirks as she loses gravity and smiles when she falls right into his arms.

**#47 - Highway**

The first time he teaches her how to drive the TARDIS, she lands it perfectly in the middle of a highway, much to the amusement and anger to the drivers who have to swerve to miss them and the Doctor can't help but be impressed before he quickly teaches her how to make a quick exit.

**#48 – Unknown **

Opening her eyes, River finds herself in an empty bed, there is a time vortex manipulator strapped to her wrist and a blue book is splayed open on her chest, and she desperately flicks through its contents, confused when all she finds empty pages.

**#49 – Lock**

She wakes up, handcuffs tying her to a chair and smirks when she sees the Doctor staring at her, _What is this in aid of, sweetie, you only had to ask, _but he doesn't reply and the reason why makes her stomach sink because he's locking her out as well as up and that_ never_ ends well.

**#50 – Breathe**

There is a fair amount of blood on her hands; River observes as she waits, manicured nails tapping away against the cold curve of his lifeless wrist, but when she sees the barest whisper of gold dance around his skin, River finally remembers how to breathe.


End file.
